


Ours

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: The Brothers Bloom (2008)
Genre: Ambiguity, Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Character of Color, Conversations, Drabble, Family, Gen, POV Bloom (Brothers Bloom), POV Male Character, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. He finds her in a bar in France. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Brothers Bloom. Complete.

He finds her in a bar in France.

“My brother’s dead,” he tells her. “Do you care? Did you know?”

Downing her shot, she grabs his hand, and he follows her until they end up in a hotel garden. 

Putting her fingers to her lips, she stands on her tiptoes, and when he follows suit, she leads him.

He hears before he sees.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…”

Then, he finds himself looking at Stephen lying near some magnolias with a baby cooing on top of his chest.

“His? Yours,” he manages to choke out.

“Ours,” she answers.


End file.
